coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9551 (3rd September 2018)
Plot Back in Speed Daal's kitchen, Jude tries to pass off his lie as a slip of the tongue. Mary also makes excuses for him. Angie can't forgive his habitual lies and informs Mary that they're now separated and the date nights were actually counselling sessions. Kevin encourages Tyrone to attend the will reading. Mary and Angie are equally angry with Jude. Jude tells Mary she's free to wash her hands of him. Sinead stuns Carla by quitting her job and warning her to keep her hands off Daniel. Carla assures her she has no designs on Daniel and reveals she knows she's pregnant. The conversation is interrupted when Sinead starts bleeding. Mary finds Angie packing to leave with George. Angie entirely blames Jude for what happened and promises to keep in touch with Mary. Roy is stung by a bee while talking to Jude in Victoria Gardens and suffers an allergic reaction. Jude is struck dumb as Roy collapses on him. A passing Ali produces an epipen to revive Roy before dashing to the medical centre to procure more. While he's away, Roy re-awakens and assumes that Jude administered the shot. Jude doesn't correct him. Carla takes Sinead to hospital to be checked over. The midwife says there's nothing to worry about. Kevin realises that Jack needs routine, not attention. Tyrone decides to do right by Jackie and attend the will reading. Roy makes sure that everyone knows Jude saved his life. The police grab Tyler when he brags on social media about getting off with his crimes and posts a racist rant online. Leanne realises that Simon was right to testify and is proud of him. Sinead realises she has nothing to fear from Carla. Paula goes along with Sally's suggestion of introducing her daughter Isla to Sophie. Ali hears the Rovers regulars heaping praise on Jude. Angie tells him she's proud of him. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *Speed Daal - Kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Maternity corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy gets stung by a bee and struggles to breathe; after Sinead confronts Carla about her kissing Daniel, she reveals she's bleeding and is rushed to hospital; and Tyrone tells Fiz he has decided to attend Jackie's will reading. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes